Lord Helio
In construction Lord Helio, born Carmichael Clearness and also known as Father of Flourish, the White Wizard, the Light Lord and Wised Wiseman, was the founder and former leader of the Order of Flourish, being the master of Hestia Hawthorn, Selina Strawberry, Phyllis Peach, Helene Hawthorn and later Order Rookie Mages like Kristen Kiwifruit. He serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Prophecy of the Light Lord, a supporting character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry, and the (former) main antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. However, Lord Helio is in fact the Disc One Final Boss of Harvest Saga. Later, Phyllis took over his role as the main antagonist. First appearing as the White Wizard, Lord Helio shows himself as an engmatic, white-robed magician that gave Ichabod some help during his confrontation against the Spirits of Killers. He also somethimes oversees Ichabod's journey from a distance. Later, he was revealed to also be the Light Lord, the equally mysterious leader of the Order of Flourish that ran everything within Sleepy Hollow. The Order takes no course of actions without his permissions. In the past, Lord Helio was a comrade-at-arms of Ichabod Crane named Carmichael Clearness, who was rumored to be killed in war. Instead, Carmichael survived and worked with Katrina Crane and Karnivan Van Tassel together in order to seek out the mastermind behind the Horseman of Death, who was, unknown to Carmichael, Lady Van Tassel. However, Lord Helio later fell into a trap set by Ara Astaroth who worked with Moloch in a temporarily partnership. Both Ara and Melancholia turned Carmichael into the Light Lord, but he tried to resist their control and escaped from the evil forces, being hunted by Ara and the Qliphoth demons. After the seemly death of Ichabod Crane in 1781, Carmichael determined to carry on Ichabod's legacy. He named himself Lord Helio and used a false ailas in order to hid his true status. He took over Sleepy Hollow secretly, and throughout the later 231 years, he developed his followers and built the Order of Flourish piece by piece, in order to start a ritual named the Feast of Apollo which he believed it was serving for greater good. However, he had later sucubbed to his dark side once again and became a puppet of Moloch, a fact that was completely oblivious to most of his followers save for one; Phyllis Peach. After losing his first adoptive daughter, Hestia, Lord Helio went completely insane and tried to perform the Second Feast of Apollo using his adoptive daughter's reincarnation, Zoe Benson, and the Stone of Wisdom containing the soul of Hestia, in order to bring Hestia back to life. ''Data Description Naming Pun Design and Appearance Introduction Supreme Croat Form Logo Solace Sigil.png Anti-Villain Proposal 'Lord Helio', who is the leader of the Order of Flourish is neither good or evil. Before his tragic past and true intentions were revealed, Lord Helio was first presented as an Holier than Thou hypocrite, with everything that came out of his mouth during the first three quarters of the Harvest Saga were nothing more than excellently crafted lies. When Abbie called him out on murdering countless people to further his own goals, Helio called them all "insignificant" and says that they should be happy that they died for him due to a reason. Helio raises and trains Rookie Mages in order to turn them into human sacrifices for his own selfish benefits from raising the Feast of Apollo, but deep inside he had hidden depths. No one knows about his true intention to use demon powers until the end of the story. At first, even Selina Strawberry doesn't seem to know what Lord Helio's true plans are. Phyllis Peach suggests it might have something to do with the mythical Withering Mourner, also known as the Stone of Wisdom. However, it was revealed the he was not heartless and never wanted to bring the world's downfall, ignoring the error of his ways. He's a loving father, so he's not all evil. While a lot of people died and became Crpats by his hands when he tried to enhance the Croatoan Virus, but judging by the dialogue between him and Phyllis during their final confrontation, he's definitely not proud of the consequences of his actions. To revived his beloved daughter so that his family could become whole again, Lord Helio went into some kind of Black-and-White Insanity, believing himself to be justice itself. Anyone in his way shall be destroyed, even if they are allies of the Two Witnesses. At first, he thoght there is no price to high, no atrocity too heinous to commit, and no Moral Event Horizon he will not cross in order to revive his adoptive daughter, whom he treated as his own. All he wanted to do was bring Hestia back, but in the process, he put other of his "children" at rist. In the end, he failed to accomplish even that, only succeeding in creating an army of monsters and allowing a sociopathic serial killer to gain unspeakable power by killing his daughter (again) before himself dying as well. The purpose of Helio could be controversial, since he put anyone else on risk in order to achieve his plan, but he did this all for bringing back Hestia. Ichabod stated that Helio is, in fact, not a man of evil. Instead, Helio is just a man with bad luck.'' ''Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Magic Powers Elemental techniques *'Sun Strike''' — Helio unleashes a burst of flames. This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Summon Sun Orb' — Helio channels for 3 seconds then summons a Sun Orb above the location of a random player. The Sun Orb then falls, and when it lands the Orb shall inflicts sunburn on his opponents within 5 yards and knocks them back.This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Inferno Leap' — Rajh prepares to leap to the location of a random player, then propels himself into the air and lands on the chosen location. While Helio is casting Inferno Leap, players within 10 yards of the chosen location have their movement speed increased by 50%. When Rajh lands at the chosen location, he inflicts 32375 to 37625 Fire damage and knocks away any player within 0 yards.This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Solar Winds' — Helio summons a fiery vortex in front of him. The vortex grows and moves away from Rajh, then begins to move around the room. The Solar Winds vortex inflicts fire damage and knocks back any opponents that move within 4 yards.This ability costs Helio 20 Sun Energy. *'Solar Fire' — As the Solar Winds move across the room, they periodically create small 4 yard patches of Solar Fire. *'Blessing of the Sun' — When Lord Helio has less than 10 Sun Energy, he walks to the middle of the room and reenergizes himself with the Blessing of the Sun for 8 sec. Helio gains 5 Sun Energy, inflicts fire damage to all opponents, and increases the damage his opponents inflict by 100% while he channels the Blessing of the Sun. ''Feast of Apollo The Feast of Apollo was a ritual performed by the Lord Helio on the day of a solar eclipse. The ritual involved the gathering of many Shines, humans with magical potential, which were forced into deep despair until they were granted hope by Lord Helio, becoming the Mages of Flourish. One of the Shines who was sacrificed was Calvin Riggs, a journalist, but he survived thanks to the promise he made as a child to his parents, when they were on their deathbed after a car accident, to keep happiness alive in his heart. He rejected becoming a Mage of the Order in order live in normal life. In the aftermath of the first ritual, Calvin was attacked by a Phantom but was saved by the White Wizard, who entrusted Zoe Benson, who was thought to be another survivor from the ritual but lost her memories, to the journalist while giving him the route to Sleepy Hollow, where his brothers lived and worked. Several months later, Lord Helio reveals that in order to execute the Feast of Apollow on a non-solar eclipse day, he must gather vast amounts of mana which are emitted by Supreme Croats transformed via Mages and Shines. Also, the Feast's true purpose was not in creating more Mages but rather the action itself causes the creation of more Mages as a side effect. After Lord Helio's identity was revealed to be Carmichael Clearness, aka the White Wizard, he continues to kidnap more wizards and Shines, even Katrina and Cynthia Irving in order to recreate the Feast of Apollo. As stated earlier however, the purpose of the Ais not creating Phantoms, it is for Fueki to fully revive his daughter Helene, who died of an unknown reason before the first Sabbath, through the Stone of Wisdom. Through the birth of Mages, large amounts of magic are released, Helio then feeds this magic into his daughter in the hopes of reviving her. Therefore, due to the failure of the first Feast, Helio recalculated his research and planned a second, much larger Feast, one that would use everyone in Sleepy Hollow. Then, Selina Strawberry finds out that would turn all potential Shines into Croats while also killing everyone else, so she tells Pandora to stop Helio, betraying him due to seeing errors of his ways at last. Pandora arrived where the White Wizard is and fought him, however he is too powerful for the witch. As Pandora is about to be finished, she steals White Wizard's Hamel Cane, which she stabs the lock of Chimera, freeing it. Chimera flies over Sleepy Hollow consuming the mana which stops the Feast. Quotes *"I foresaw your coming, of course. The threads of fate that led you to this place. Your desperate attempt to stop the Qliphoth. My people face a similar dilemma. I peered into all possible futures in search for an answer... and found only one."'' *''"The Qliphoth's victory is inevitable. Every time stream shows it to be so. Had we resisted, they would have taken more of our people from me. I could not allow my family harmed, and no one can die. THE DYING ONE SHALL RESURRECTED, AND MOLOCH GAVE ME A CHANCE. So, a bargain was struck."'' *''"Can you feel it? The blessed warmth of the sun?"'' *''"Defilers! Wretches! Fiends! Begone from here!"'' *''"I am the Light Lord. No fire on Earth can harm me."'' *''"Now I see a future where the Qliphoth is victorious and my daughter fully revives and endures her pain. This is the thread that must be preserved. I will do everything in my power to make it so! Your deaths ensure the future of the Sleepy Hollow."'' *''"Come forward, then. Let us speed you toward your fate."'' *''"I send you to your deity."'' *''"I will take this life as an offering!"'' *''"Your lives are petty and insignificant. We are eternal!"'' *''"Did God save your son? Was it faith that shone in Jeremy's eyes as they closed for the final time? Or was it hatred for the father who abandoned him?"'' *''"I... was always.. jealous of you, Crane. Your gift. Your faith. Your vision. I never believed... that the Revelation of Qliphoth could be stopped. Perhaps... you will prove me wrong."'' *''"I have to do this. There is no way going back. It is for Hestia... for my beloved... daughter..."'' *''"In all possible futures I scryed, I did not foresee one in which you were victorious. I wonder... Will you defeat the Qliphoth? Will you fail?"'' *''"Time eddies about you fits and starts. Nothing is certain! Perhaps you will win. And in saving your world, my people would be freed from the terrible bargain we were forced to make."'' *''"Fates be damned! I cast my lot in with yours, Witnesses. Go now, and face Phyllis. I will aid you as best I can, and perhaps together we can save us all."'' ''Quote about Lord Helio Gallery Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:13 Tribulations Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Tragic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Characters who lost their family Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Martyrs Category:Team Witness members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Scar Barers Category:Evil Light Category:Arc Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Magicians Category:Immortals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:The Heavy Category:Blondes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Pawns Category:Reformed Villains